Muffin
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: Es ahora cuando uno piensa que es mejor no ser tan amable, con ciertas personas -Mini one-shot


**Genero: **AU

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por desgracia.

* * *

***`'·.¸****Muffin**** ¸.·'´***

Sasuke Uchiha era el más inteligente y no tan popular de la preparatoria, bueno, popular si era, pero no creo que al le gustará eso ya que solo cuando se acercaba alguien hacia él, él solo se quejaba diciendo "quiero estar solo". Yo lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, en primaria, él siempre con su soledad desde pequeño, en su burbuja como yo así que nunca cruzamos ninguna palabra en ese entonces, solo nos mirábamos indiferentes.

Luego en la secundaría Sasuke se fue del colegio a otro por supuesto, mucho mejor esos de riquillos, no lo ví por mucho tiempo, todo había cambiado y me refiero que yo ya tenía a esas personas en las cuales me apoyarían si me caía, las que borraban mi soledad y hacían que ese recuerdo sea muy lejano, me refiero a mi amigos.

Sasuke y yo nos encontramos nuevamente en la preparatoria, él había cambiado físicamente, las chicas lo adoraban como si fuera el mismísimo Adonis, pero a él como siempre le daba igual y eso era raro… cualquier chico estaría encantado con solo tener a todas esas chicas detrás de uno o por lo menos yo estaría contento.

Sasuke aún seguía solo, eso me entristecía por que yo también era así. Me acerque a él, como el buen socialista que soy, no es sarcasmo. De veras lo hice aunque con un poco de nervios, lo salude, me senté junto a él sonriendo, él solo suspiraba mirando el horizonte sin decir nada, ignorándome.

— Hey

— Huh…—arqueó una ceja, volteando a verme. Bien, la verdad es que no tenía pensado en que decirle. Me quede viéndolo unos segundos tratando de asimilar que es lo que hacía, cuando sentí un empujón de parte del idiota de Shikamaru, ¡un beso ttebayo! Me di un beso con Sasuke Uchiha, es un instante me separe de él asustado, Sasuke solo se "limpio" con su brazo los labios, me observó con rabia y se retiró sin decir nada.

— Ajá, nunca pensé que tú estuvieras en el otro bando.

— ¡¿A que te refieres, baka?! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

— Problemático, eres igual que ese idiota. — dijo con fastidio. —Es mejor que ni te acerques a nosotros, no queremos saber nada de esas cosas anormales.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta cual era el problema de Sasuke y su antisocialismo aún así no debían dejarlo de un lado por solo ser diferente.

— Yo no soy igual que él ttebayo.

— Eso espero.

— No creo que sea nada malo, es un chico normal, solo…con diferentes gustos.

— Mientras tú no seas uno de sus "gustos", esta bien, por eso es mejor alejarse.

Hice una mueca de fastidió, es injusto que traten así a una persona, pero tal vez Shikamaru tenía razón, bien, yo ya ni sabía que pensar en ese momento, lo que sí estaba seguro es que no me gustaba ver a alguien solitario es por eso que yo estaré ahí cuando ese alguien necesite una compañía.

Llegó la graduación, cada uno estuvo con sus padres, yo…pues yo estuve con la persona que me crío y ese se llama Iruka, cada uno de mis compañeros con cada uno de sus familias, excepto Sasuke Uchiha, él estaba solo, sin nadie que lo abrazará y dijera que esta orgulloso de él, sin nadie que le diga: hiciste un buen trabajo, felicidades. Es por eso que mientras todos abrazábamos a nuestros parientes, él se alejaba de la graduación y yo detrás de él.

Sasuke ya estaba apunto de irse, corrí hacía él y lo abrasé desde atrás con una sonrisa, sentí su cabello en mi rostro y le susurré "Felicidades". Él solo dijo: Gracias. Y se retiró. Fue en ese momento es que me despedí para siempre, tal vez, de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pasó menos de una semana, me encontraba en el parque tomando aire suspiré y sentí alguien sentándose a mi costado, gire la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba, era Sasuke.

— Hola. —Sonrió, esperen… ¡Sonrió! Oh dios mió, es una sonrisa de la persona más seria que eh conocido. —Gracias por todo. —Me dijo dándome en la mano un Muffin, aún con esa sonrisa algo extraña, sus ojos demostraban algo diferente, trague saliva. Sasuke me estaba tocando la mano y aún con esa estupida sonrisa perv…es, es, es, la sonrisa que tiene Jiraiya, mi abuelo, cuando ve porquerías en la televisión. ¡Una sonrisa pervertida!

— Dobe. —Me acarició la cabeza, dándome de comer el Muffin de chocolate en la boca, fue ahí cuando recordé lo que Shikamaru me dijo.

Volví a tragar saliva mordiendo el pastelillo y pensé:

"Oh, Mierda me jodí"

**Fin**

* * *

No tengo idea como se me ocurrió, lo único que se es que disfrute escribiéndolo, espero que les haya gustado, ahora comeré mi Muffin de chocolate x3. Sayonara!

¿Un review para esta pobre escritora? se acepta de todo =D.


End file.
